Goku's Mother
by otose
Summary: What if Goku had a mother?What if she's the reason why he was always so cheerful and full of life and joy?Who is Goku's mother?Come and read how things might have been if Goku was with his mom, up to the point where he was taken from earth to the heavens.


Otose: I want to do a one shot of Goku and Kagome.

Roger: Why?

Otose: Chapter 15 gave me an idea for a possible story, but for now this will do. **Also remember it Sanzo who gives Goku, his name, so Kagome will refer to him as Seiten Taisei, which the earth had told her, that is what he is to become in legends.**

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A young girl sat alone on a smooth rock near a crystal clear stream, surrounded by the forest creatures, deer, birds, rabbits, squirrels, bears and such.

She had long black hair with blue tints, her eyes shone a bright blue, a beautiful sky blue, and she was pale, not a sick pail, but a healthy glow kind of pale. She was rubbing her stomach, which was big. She had a smile. As the guardian of the jewel she was the protector of not only the jewel but nature as well.

And earth decided that this kind and loving girl shall carry his greatest gift, a child. She smiled when she felt the earths magic surround her and explain to her what was happening, she, Kagome the shikon miko, had been chosen and honored to be a mother of such a wonderful child. When she was soon to have the child she was to go to a mountain where the earth's aura collected itself, and have the child there, to be filled with it the aura.

*Months later*

She laid in a hut, which was built out of the earth itself, in pain as she was giving birth to her child, a female monkey helping her in the process, while the earth started to pour its aura into her, to the child.

Within the day, there was a cry, the child had been born.

Within the hut, the female monkey had handed the child to the mother. She smiled down at her baby boy.

"My darling baby boy." She cooed as she cradled the child, with such love and care, as the earth finished pouring it's aura into the child.

*2 Years Later*

"Sweaty? Sweaty where are you?" Kagome called out as she tried to find her child. Where could he be?

"I'm up here mommy!" called out a little child. He had brown hair, brown like the trees bark and golden eyes, golden like the sun.

"How did you get up there?" she asked amazed as how her son could climb the tree.

"The monkeys showed me!" He said with childlike excitement. She laughed as she helped her child down.

"oh, come here you silly little monkey." She laughed as she tickled him. His laugh echoed through the forest in which they lived.

*Another 2 year later*

He was 4 now and was in the river bathing with his mother.

"Mommy?" He called out, as his mother washed his hair.

"Yes darling?" She asked, as she scrubbed his hair with herbs that are used for washing.

"After we're done washing, can I go play with the rabbits?" he asked, closing his eyes as his mother poured water on him.

"Of course, juts come home before dark alright?"

"Alright."

They finished up and he said goodbye to his mother and went to go play with the rabbits, his mother waving to him, standing in front of the hut like cave in which they lived.

The cave was spacious and was very warm during the winter, and it had more caves inside of it! They had their rooms for sleeping and eating.

"Rabbits, where you go?" He asked as he looked around. He searched and saw a fluffy tail sticking out from behind a rock. He snuck up on it and poked it.

"Found you!" He squealed as he picked the rabbit up and hug it. The Rabbit rubbed itself against him and jumped out of his arms.

"Come back!' He called and chased after it.

He chased the rabbit for a while before he noticed that it was already sunset, and that he had run far away from his home. He shivered, it was getting cold too.

He turned around and walked back the way he thought was the way home. He walked for 10 minutes and the woods were getting darker, he started to panic, what if he never got home? What if his mom couldn't find him?

He cried and ran faster, "Mommy! Mommy where are you!" He cried. He tripped and fell flat on the ground; he got on his hands and knees and cried harder.

"Seiten Taisei? Seiten Taisei! Where are you?"

He looked up and rubbed the water away from his eyes.

"Mom? Mommy!" He shouted as he got up and ran towards his loving mother's voice. He burst through a bush and found his mother.

"Mommy!" He cried as he jumped into her embrace.

"Oh Seiten Taisei, please don't ever scare me like that, please don't. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you." Kagome cried as she held her child close. Both cried, happy that they were together, safe and sound.

*4 years later.*

"Seiten Taisei! It's time to eat!" Kagome called out as she saw her boy, her 8 year old boy come running towards her. He was wearing a purple sleeve less shirt and jeans, she herself wearing a long sleeved forest green dress.

"I'm here!' He greeted as he hugged his mother. She giggled as she led him into their home.

Goku looked at the food, he always wondered where his mother would go to get the food and had ask to come along, but she would say no and to wait till she return.

"Meat buns, your favorite." She said as she handed him a plate. He smiled in happiness and ate up. She smiled as she watched her child eat. He was growing up nicely, if only the earth could see him now, he would be proud at how he was growing up to be.

"Mom? Is there any more meat buns?" He asked.

"Of course, sweet heart, here." She said handing him a bowl filled with them. He cheered and continued to eat. She smiled, what a wonderful child he was, she just knew he would do great in the world.

*1 year later*

"Come on Seiten Taisei! If you don't hurry, you won't get to see where I get our food." Kagome called out as she saw him run up to her.

"Sorry mom, I was telling the squirrels that I had to go." He smiled.

"It's alright, let's get going ok?" She asked holding out her hand to him.

"Ok." He smiled and grabbed onto his mother's soft and warm hands.

They walked through the forest, his mother humming a soft tune. He looked around at the unfamiliar part of the forest, it all looked the same. It was about two hours till they came into a clearing and onto a dirt road.

"Mom, are we there yet?" He asked.

"Almost," She smiled and they walked down the dirt path, until they arrived in a village.

"Mom, where are we?" He asked, his innocent eyes looking everywhere.

"This is a village, where many people live at. They have buildings to live and to buy things like food and clothes." She explained as they walked down the crowded street.

"Mom, how come we don't live in a village?"

"That's a very good question, I really don't know, but living in the forest is nice."

Goku nodded and they kept on walking until his mother stopped in front of a shop.

"Hello Kagome." Greeted a friendly old man.

"Hello, how are you today?" Kagome asked the old man.

"Just fine," He answered and then noticed the boy by her side, "And who is this?" he asked.

"This is my son," Kagome answered him, surprising the old man.

"I didn't know you were married!"

"He, well it's kind of a long story you see." She began.

"No need, now what do you need?" He asked.

Kagome began telling him what she needed as her son watched the people go by, he was mesmerized at the sight, so many people!

"Sweetie? Sweetie we need to go." His mother shook his hand. He looked at her and nodded. The vendor smiled at him and handed him something,

"Here you go son, a nice lolly pop." He said handing him the lolly pop.

"Thank you." He said taking it and putting it into his mouth.

His mother smiled, he was adjusting to things just fine. She looked down at him, his little cheeks puffed because of the lolly pop, how adorable. She smiled, what a special gift he was, speaking of which,

"Seiten Taisei?"

"Yes mommy?" He asked facing her, taking the sucker out of his mouth.

"I have something for you." She smiled grabbing the 'something' from her dress pocket.

"What! What is it?" He asked excited of what his mother might give him. She showed him, his eyes light up, it was so shiny!

"Now, you need to take very good care of it ok?"

"Ok, I promise I will! Thank you mommy! It's so shiny!" He exclaimed as he took it into his hands, it was smooth and round.

"Here, let me show you something." His mother said, she stopped walking and bend down to be eye level with him. he watched as she took the gift and placed it on his chest, his eyes widen as her hand glowed.

"Mom?" He asked amazed at her hand glowing.

"There," She said taking her hand away, his gift now gone, "Now you'll never lose it, it will protect you and help you. When you need it the most just try summoning it and it will appear." She explained straightening herself.

"Ok." He nodded and the continued to walk home.

*1 year later.*

He was ten now. He was big and full of life.

"Hey mom! I'm going to go out and explore the forest!" He called out as he ran.

"Alright, be careful!" Kagome called out watching her pride and joy run from her sight. He had gotten bigger and required new clothes, she had gotten him a bigger set of the clothes he had outgrown.

He ran into the forest and looked around, as he got older he felt at peace in the forest. He found a another cave and smiled.

"Hello? Mr. Bear! Are you awake?" He called, he got a sleepy growl in reply, and soon he saw brown fur.

"Rowr." The bear called, staring at him.

"Come on it's time to explore!" He called, a squirrel jumping onto his shoulder. The bear growled and followed him.

They explored for a while, before he decided to sit down and rest. He looked around, something didn't feel right, but he didn't see anything wrong. He wondered what it was. He heard the bear and squirrel yelp.

"Hey are you- Who, who are you! Mom help!"

Kagome was washing the blankest when she heard the cries for help.

"Seiten Taisei!" She yelled and ran in the direction of the cry. 'Don't worry, I'm coming honey, mommies coming!' she cried as she ran as swift as a deer to her precious child.

She burst through the tree's just as they were taking her baby child.

"Stop! Give him back!" She cried as they disappeared in a flash of light, her eyes watering.

"No, no, not my baby boy, not my precious baby boy, why? Why? Why did you take him! Why?' She cried as she slumped to the ground. He was gone, and she wouldn't see her child, her pride and joy for years to come.


End file.
